Raiden
He's the alphe male of Mu Personality He's unpredictable and a super show off by his sister's terms. Powers Alpha Male-He is the most awesomr hero/neo deity ever. *Sexual Inducement-He can make an girl go crazy for him just by being around said girl. *Reactive Adaptation-He can adapt to any task or enviorment to pass the test no matter what he is an show off for the laadies. *Supernatural Charisma-He can talk his out of anything or talk female stor clerks into giving him any item free. *Empathic Mimicry-He can gain powers or memories just by understanding females or his friends. *Combat Empowerment-Each fight he is in he becomes much more powerful. *Body Language Analysis-He can read anyone's body language even tell when they are lying. *Special Attacks-To show off even more for the ladies he can use powerful attacks that can finish you in one hit. *Enhanced Combat-He can beat anyone in hand-to-hand combat. *Hormone Manipulation-He can arouse the sexual hormones just by talking to you he is also immune to alchol. *Enhanced Leadership-He can command an whole army. *Banishment-He can banish the uncool or lesser ne'er-do-well's from planet Mu. *Psychological Manipulation-He can understand all human emotions and how people react to situasions he uses this to get his way. Human Hive-His body is host to cosmic spiders that eat flesh and chi. Astral Projection-He can leave his body and travel by spirit. Electricity Manipulation-He can control electricity to the point of him controling plasma. *Force Armor Generation-He can project an barrier around himself that makes him Invulnerable to physical attacks and mental attacks. *Stellar Physiology-He can mimic an sun turning even hotter than normal. *Cosmic Fire Manipulation-He can shot cosmic fire out of his hands and feet and mouth he can even absor UV light. Luck-He is very lucky to the point even Kharma doesn't hurt him. Hindsight-He understand how to prevent something after it happend. Chronolock-He exist outside space and time. *Time Travel-He exist outside space and time so he can move through time with ease and control it. * Immortality-He lives forever and he doesn't age. *Maximum Brain Capacity-He has gained Psionics from this how much he has evolved. Afterimage Creation-He loves playing prenks on people with this. Enhanced Metabolism-He can eat whatever he wants and not become fat. *Enhanced Speed-With his enhanced metabolism he also moves extreley fast but he needs to eat a lot to kepp up his energy. Muscle Manipulation-He can control his muscle's mass to do various things. *Enhanced Strength-With his mucle manipulation he also has super strength liftinh\g 10,000ibs over his head. Strong Soul-He is part Akatsuki so he has an strong soul which most men lack. *Indomitable Will-His will is unbreakable with this he is immune to mind control *Maximum Quintessential Control-He can use use tons of life-force energy at one time without tiring out quickly or dying. *Enhanced Endurance-When knocked down he jsut gets back up from attacks that would kill normal people. *Overburst Power-He can use an powerful blast that could kill him. Air Ball Projection-He can make explosive air balls that do a lot of damage to ov\bjects. Divine Empowerment-He is an Neo Deity. *Yin & Yang Manipulation- *God Hand- *Eldritch Physiology- *Lexiconicy- *Legendary Form- *guardians- *Literary Manipulation- *Divinity- *Benevorous- *Blood Manipulation- *Transmutation- *Strong Force Manipulation- *Enhanced Awareness- *Kinetic Energy Manipulation- Air Walking-He can walk on air Desire Inducement- *Imagination Manipulation- *Imagination Manifestation- Psychic Element Manipulation- Knowledge Replication- Psychic Constructs- Animation- *Animated Shadow- *Reanimation- Anthropomorphism- Weakness He is only weak under an Cresent Moon or in an eclips When around Justin Bieber or Twilight based object he is weak When around the Nyan Cat he is weak When around pure evil he is weak He can't use his full power unless under an full moon Most animated objects he brings back don't like him and he can control them. Normal food poisoning still affects him He needs to see an power or moves just for an moment to copy it He can't mimic powerful moves with ease. Category:Truth™ Category:Male Characters Category:Mature Category:Level 9 Category:Divine Beings Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Hybrid